everwingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Sidekicks
* Visit this page for detailed damage chart regarding sidekicks. This page contains the list of all known sidekicks. Currently, there are a total of 91 dragons: 13 Common, 17 Rare, 24 Epic, 30 Legendary (including 6 Raid Legendary), 9 Mythic and 3 Collector's. Note that all damage information is written regardless of the Elemental Weakness, so the damage input may be different when attacking a boss with Elemental Weakness advantage. In order to get the max damage input with Elemental Advantage, just multiply the values in Max Damage column to 1.50 (this adds the +50% elemental bonus). Footnotes *Arcana Dragonspell(source): The Guardian Arcana may cast up to four different spells (Shockwave, Timeslow, Gemfire and Rush) when combined with specific sidekicks. The type of spell(s) casted depends on the sidekick's abilities: *Dragonspell: Shockwave *:- Cast if a cloned sidekick has a damage-type ability (homing, bomb-bat spawns, etc) *:- Deals 500 x Arcana's bullet level, up to 35k, to all enemies on screen as it travels *Dragonspell: Timeslow *:- Cast if a cloned sidekick has a slowing-type ability (charm, ice, etc) *:- Slows all time by 80%, increasing back to normal speed over 1.5 seconds *Dragonspell: Gemfire *:- Cast if a cloned sidekick has a treasure-type ability (double gems, treasure spawns, etc) *:- Treasure sidekicks spawn up to 6 gems of a quality equivalent to the current monster level *Dragonspell: Rush *:- Cast if a cloned sidekick has an item-type ability (increased item spawns, rush flower spawns, etc) *:- Rush forward for 2 seconds, smashing through monster waves and invulnerable to damage These spells are combined with the Illusion spell which clones dragons. Common sidekicks do not cast dragonspells. Legendary Dragon Ursus (as to Urseus & Urselius) casts all dragonspells. The last column in the table below indicates which dragonspell(s) that sidekick will cast when using Arcana. ---- **Poison Effect: The poison is an added side effect. Once the enemy gets hit, they take damage equal to 5 times the damage of one shot over 2 seconds of time. Knowing that sidekicks attack at a rate of 10 shots per second, this means that poison effect is equivalent to 5 times the base damage distributed in 20 shots, or 25% of the base damage per shot in 2 seconds. This damage won't stack if the enemy is hit multiple times, meaning, the duration of the poison damage will just reset. ---- IRaid Legendary: Raid Legendary Eggs are the Red Legendary Eggs you see in Gold (or better) treasure boxes after a Boss Raid or a Special Mission Event. You can get the Raid Legendary Eggs through this method ONLY', '''which means you cannot get Sunn, Kit, Tsijari, Minya, Eskari, Yaen, and Loreen, apparently still, on any purchasable eggs. '''IIExpired:' Dragons with this category fall into the Event Dragons that were expired (for a while). They're only available if an event associated with them is up. So far, Dragon evolution families for Egg Events Magnanimous Unleashed (Magnis), Dragons of the Lost City (Ursus), Challenge of the Sphinx (Heros, Rumi, Casp, Halla, Balou, and Pharis), and Prismaticus Awakens (Pris) are the ones can usually be available during the Egg Event. Some Egg Events may return for some time; or other events such as Monster Bash the Raid Event may offer one or more of them. "Wildcard": Wildcard Ability enhances the Guardian abilities of Aurora, Lenore, Jade, and Arcana. * Aurora + Wildcard: +50% Magnetic Reach * Lenore + Wildcard: +50% Ghostform Damage * Jade + Wildcard: +50% Shadowform Duration * Arcana + Wildcard: +50% Dragonspells Power and Duration ---- "Snow Cone"(source): Sidekicks with this ability create a cone of sub-zero temperature every 5 seconds that chills enemies, destroys meteors, and turns bullets into harmless snowflakes upon contact. Recent Event Sidekicks Polar League Fortuna’s Blessing Sidekick List :※ Note that the damage value given to each template represent following levels with zodiac bonus tier: *'Stage 1' **Lv.10 Tier 1''' *'''Stage 2 **Lv.20 Tier 1 **Lv.20 Tier 2''' *'''Stage 3 **Lv.30 Tier 1 **Lv.30 Tier 2 **Lv.30 Tier 3 Trivia Name Meanings * Xiaolong: 小龙 - Small Dragon * Huolong: 火龙 - Fire Dragon * Jinlong: 金龙 - Golden Dragon Renamed Dragons * The sidekick Casp was renamed from "Charly" with no known announcement for the update related to that. * Sidekicks Sar, Anga, & Sarangay were renamed from "Tiki", "Bintang", & "Tikbalang", respectively, before they were released officially. Both Sarangay and Tikbalang were based on a half-animal half human mythical creature but Sarangay is more fitting as a name since it's basically a minotaur. * The sidekick Scorch, Scorcio & Scorciatus was renamed from "Lava", "Magma", & "Vulcan" for each with unspecified date. Artwork Change *The sidekick Pika, Bubbles, and Chase got new version of their own illustrated artwork at unspecified version. *Umbra's former artwork is now Clipsy's. Simultaneously, Umbrasaur got its former new, now current image. Status Change * In the early days of EverWing, Umbrasaur family was not legendary nor epic but rare only. * Dragons of the Lost City Evolution Families (Feri, Roa, Trib, and Jina) and Philippine Dragon Evolution Family of Ban were promoted from Rare to Epic. * Former Legendary Lavabolt, Furlix, and Umbra (and their evolution families) are now just Epic. * Former Raid Legendary Loreen, Lureli, Lurelith are now just Legendary. Ability Change * Legendary Avi and Umbra (and their evolution families) only have the double gems power before, same as with the rare sidekick "Pong" (and family). * Even way back then, Umbra (as to Umbrathyst & Umbrasaur) just fires monster-seeking bullets. This is the time when they were still considered rare. * Sidekick Legendary Lethio Family's ability doesn't have +50% dmg to Bosses before. * Jina's ability before is not double gems but +25% Treasure Chests